The New DHI
by BatmanDHI
Summary: I'm not going to spoil it bt Wayne adds a new guy to the KK's. Can they handle him, or will he burn them all down?    First story! :D Don't be afraid to criticize me! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone" popped up on the screen of Finn's computer. The person who typed it, Dell Philby, sat anxiously at his computer, waiting for a reply. He had something urgent to tell his fellow Kingdom Keepers.

Seconds later, a reply came back, sent by Finn. "What's the haps?" was the reply. Finn knew it was serious. He wondered what could be so important that Philby had sent him an IM this early in the morning.

Philby's fingers flashed over his keyboard. Finally he got the message all typed out. "Wayne told me we're getting a new KK. We need to get ready for him tomorrow nite. It was such short notice, or I would have told u earlier."

A long silence played over the screen, but Finn managed to type back after about 2 minutes "What is his name?" Philby quickly replied "Michael Weldon".

Finn typed back "C u 2nite.", and left the chat room. He shut down his computer, and prayed that it wasn't an Overtaker trap.

Later that day at school, Michael Weldon and Finn just "happened" to bump into each other. Finn whispered "Sit at the Loner's Corner at lunch." Referring to the table he and Amanda sat at. Michael nodded, collected his binder, and headed the opposite direction to his 2nd period class.

Finn sat next to his neighborhood pal Dillard Cole, and they practically snored through the lesson had it not been for Amanda to give them a little push every now and then. But Finn's mind kept drifting towards lunch, and that night.

At lunch, Finn debriefed Michael on the whole Kingdom Keeping thing the same way Wayne had. He told him he would show him that night and then noticed Lousy Luowski approaching. "Oh great" Finn groaned, telling Michael to hold on one second and approaching Luowski.

Mike Horton had stopped helping Luowski, leaving Greg and Kreuter to bully Finn. Instead, Horton had become another of Finn's neighborhood friends, and seemed to know Michael as well. The three of them stood up and faced the green-eyed, zit-infested bully. "Leave 'em alone, Luowski." Horton said threateningly. "Oh yeah? Or what?" Greg retorted.

Horton took a swing at Luowski, knocking him many feet backwards with some "pushing" from Amanda. Luowski went headfirst into the nasty green Jell-O, and the whole cafeteria rumbled with laughter. Luowski's face was covered in Jell-O, and he walked out of the cafeteria, head down. Michael and Mike high-fived, the cafeteria congratulating Horton and still laughing.

Luowski never came back


	2. Chapter 2

Kids poured out of the lunch room, the rush of high school students buzzing through the hallway like a swarm of bees. Everyone was heading back to their classrooms, and Finn walked with Amanda. Finn liked walking with her, but was surprised when she actually reached for his hand. Amanda looked down at the floor, blushing. A gust of cold wind swept through the hallway, and Amanda dropped to the floor. Finn shivered, picked her up, and dragged her to a bench in the edge of the hall.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Finn asked her, his eyes large, his face beading with sweat. She didn't respond, and Finn panicked nervously. Where this cold was coming from, he had no clue. Finn shook his head sadly, wishing he had some way of making this day restart. Finn set her in the office and hoped someone would find her, called his mom and notified her because she seemed to be "with" the Keepers.

Then, he walked away, out of options, no idea what else he could do to help Amanda. Luowski sneered at him as he walked down the hall. Finn wondered just how deep Luowski had been sucked into the Overtakers.

Later on that night, all the visitors at Disney's Hollywood Studios had left, the last teens whooping and running out of the park, having just ridden Rock'n'Roller Coaster. At Echo Lake, a faint blue shimmering light reflected off the edge of the lake, and a buzzing sound could be heard. The buzzing sound and eerie light were being emitted from the 7 Kingdom Keepers.

"So, how are we going to do this? Can we…." Maybeck started, but Charlene interrupted "We absolutely CAN'T divide and conquer." Maybeck emitted a loud groan, mumbling about how girls spoiled all the fun.

"I already have a plan." Philby said. "We need to split up and search each park, because since Amanda is asleep, she was crossed over. We need 3 to scout for possible places she could be hidden. The remaining three will show Michael around the park, teaching him all our little secrets and telling him our situation."

So Finn, Charlene, and Willa went to look for Amanda, heading for the Great Movie Ride. Jess took Michael by the hand and started pointing out various places the Keepers used as shortcuts and hideouts. Maybeck grimaced as he saw their hands, and knew he had to do something.

So he walked over to Jess and turned on the "Maybeck charm", as he called it. Jess looked at him in disgust as he tried to steer her away from Michael and put his arm around her shoulder. Philby, in the background, said "Somebody's jealous!" which got him a "playful" punch on the shoulder from Maybeck.

While Philby and Jess were talking to Michael, a dark figure grabbed Maybeck from behind. "Hey, watch it bro!" Maybeck tried to call out, but a gag was already in his mouth. And Maybeck was dragged helplessly away.

Finn was nervous, looking around at the gangster scene. One of the gangsters was approaching their tram, and he looked angry. Finn ducked behind a bench as the gangster threw a knife that impaled itself next to where his head had been. Charlene tackled the gangster and hopped back in the cart as they moved on to the cowboy scene.

A series of loud pings went off, and the keepers screamed and ducked. They were being shot at! While they were ducked, nobody noticed the large man with a sword drag Finn away, back towards the entrance of the ride, where Finn was thrown in a cell with Maybeck and Amanda. Maybeck seemed to be whittling with a rock, trying to carve a key. Amanda was unconscious. Finn shuddered at the thought he might be trapped here forever.


End file.
